Until Worlds Disappear
by dawnrene
Summary: It is the end of 1941. He is a PFC in the Army. She is the love of his life. What happens when Japan attacks Pearl Harbor and the world goes to war? Will their love survive? Will he? All human, BxE, full summary inside. Rating may change
1. November 28, 1941

**SUMMARY: **_It is the end of 1941. Edward Masen is a Private First Class in the Army, along with Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. Bella Swan is the love of Edward's life who fears for his safety, but believes him when he says that he highly doubts the war will come stateside. What happens when it does exactly what he doubted, and he is sent to Europe with the rest of his unit to fight against Hitler and the Nazis? Will their love survive? Will he? Unless otherwise noted, all Bella POV._

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephanie Meyer owns all things _Twilight_. I'm just borrowing for a bit.

**SHOUT OUT:** To my fabulous beta, _bronzehairedgirl620_, who took on this story even though she has so much going on, and for getting it back to me so quickly. You have no idea how much I appreciate you!

* * *

**FRIDAY, NOVEMBER 28, 1941**

"Edward!" I screamed as ladylike as possible, my skirt rustling around my ankles as I raced across the lawn. I leaped into his arms, ignoring the exasperated sigh of my mother behind me.

"Bella! You're a lady!"

I rolled my eyes and threw my arms around Edward's neck.

"Whoa, careful, love," he laughed, catching me and holding me tight. "Oh, how I've missed you," he whispered in my ear, leaning down to nuzzle my neck lightly. I sighed quietly, feeling as if I had just come home. In a way, I had. I never felt more at home than in Edward's arms.

"Ahem." Renee cleared her throat behind us, reminding me of her presence. I blushed, my cheeks turning a deep red. Edward set me down gently, keeping an arm wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Good afternoon, Renee," Edward said quietly. Renee just smiled.

"It's good to see you, Edward. How are things on the base?"

Edward was a Private First Class in the Army. He trained Monday through Friday, leaving Friday night through Sunday for us to be together. I lived for the weekends.

"Slow," Edward grimaced. "We're preparing for a war that isn't likely to happen."

I exhaled, grateful that we lived so far away from the fighting. I didn't like to think of him that far away from me, let alone think that something might happen to him. Though Edward was nothing if not smart, he was also loyal and brave, and I knew he would put himself in harm's way to save someone in his unit. Every one of them was like a brother to him, and he'd rather die than let any of them face detriment.

But I knew that Edward itched to join the fighting, just like every other man in the service, and if the time ever came, he would volunteer in a heartbeat.

I prayed that day would never come. And thus far, my prayers had been answered.

"Charlie will be home soon. I should go and start supper." Renee's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Will you be joining us tonight, Edward?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I would love to," he replied, grinning.

"Of course it's not," Renee answered. "I'll leave you two be. Supper's at seven. And Bella," her voice took on a warning tone. "Please try and remember that you are a lady."

I ducked my head sheepishly. "Yes, ma'am."

Renee made her way back towards the house and I lifted my head, grinning wickedly at Edward. "I'll race you!"

I didn't wait for his answer; I just took off in the direction of our meadow. I heard him laughing as he came up behind me, lifting me into his arms. I giggled as I buried my head in his neck.

"You are trouble, you know that?" He asked me fondly as he set me on the ground.

"Yes, but that's why you love me," I replied.

"Yes," he agreed. "One of many reasons." My heart started to race as he leaned down to kiss me gently, his soft fingers intertwining with mine. All too soon he broke away, brushing my hair off my face tenderly.

He sat on the ground, tugging my arm lightly and sitting me in his lap so I wouldn't soil my dress. I tucked my head beneath his chin, enjoying the sound of his steady heartbeat.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you really think it's unlikely that America will join the war?" Though I knew he would never lie to my mother, I needed to be reassured. Just the thought of him leaving to fight made my pulse quicken and my stomach turn.

I heard him sigh wistfully. "Unless something drastic happens, I don't think we will ever join the fighting. The Allies seem to have it fairly controlled. Even if they didn't," he continued, his voice becoming slightly bitter, "President Roosevelt would never sanction fighting a war that isn't directly causing us any harm. So no," he finished softly, kissing my hair. "I don't think there is any reason for you to worry."

I smiled slightly. He knew me so well.

Edward had been the object of my infatuation for many years, ever since we were children in school together. Though he was three years older than me, I would still see him in the schoolyard. He was shy, always preferring to sit under the shade of a tree to read than play baseball with the other boys. I fell in love with him the first day I saw him, and that love had grown every day since then.

He started courting me when I was 16, the proper age in my parents' eyes. We quickly realized how compatible we were, and had been as close to inseparable as his schedule allowed us ever since. The weekdays were always hard for me, but as I was still in school, it was bearable. I shuddered to think what I would do with my days after I graduated in June.

"Have you given any more thought to University?"

It was as if he could read my thoughts. I shrugged lightly.

"Not really. I'm not really sure if University is for me." That was a lie, and he knew it. I loved school, and I yearned to continue my education. But the thought of leaving him was so physically painful that I couldn't consider it for any length of time.

He frowned. "Please don't be dishonest with me."

I sighed. I could never deny him anything. "Yes, I want to continue with school. I just…don't want to be away from you," I admitted, tears pricking my eyes at the thought. His frown deepened.

"Do not let me be the reason you do not pursue your dreams," he ordered, his voice harsher than normal. I flinched. "Please," he begged, his voice softening. I squared my chin.

"What if my dream is to be with you forever? Nothing could be stronger than that. University pales in comparison to a future with you." I knew I was being brazen, but I couldn't help it. He kept pushing for University, dismissing all my arguments. I knew I was preying on his weaknesses, but I was out of reasons and desperate for him to understand. I wouldn't, couldn't, be away from him if I could help it. He was my life, my future. Without Edward, my life had no meaning. He sighed unhappily.

"What if I told you that I won't marry you until you complete University?"

I gasped in surprise, my head jerking up.

"But that's four-and-a-half more years!" I protested. His jaw was set.

"If that's what it takes to make you follow your dreams, then so be it."

I jumped up off his lap, infuriated. "That is beyond unfair, Edward Masen!" I fumed, stomping back toward the direction of the house. I heard him get up quietly to follow me.

"Bella, please wait," he pleaded, attempting to grab my hand. I yanked it from his grip. "Bella!" He said more forcefully, his tone taking me by surprise. I stopped, turning to face him.

"What?" I snapped, still angry. He approached me carefully, taking my hand softly in his. I held it rigidly.

"I don't want to wait that long," he admitted softly, looking deep into my eyes. "But if that's what it takes, I will. You are far too intelligent to spend your life as a housewife. I know you say that's what you want," he said before I could protest. "But I think you would find yourself bored to tears. And I don't ever want you to resent me because you didn't follow your heart," he said quietly, looking at the ground. My heart squeezed at his pain.

"Edward, please look at me." I tugged on his hand gently. He looked up, his beautiful green eyes shining with anguish. "I could never resent you. I'll make you a compromise. I will really, truly think about going to University if you will really, truly think about marrying me sooner. I don't want to wait four years to start our life together," I said softly. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I can live with that."

I smiled back at him, happy our argument was behind us. Our hands still joined together, he pulled me to him, hugging me tightly.

"If only you knew how much I love you, Isabella," he said, using my full name as he often did when expressing his emotions. Though I truly disliked the name, coming from his lips it sounded like a precious gem.

"You cannot possibly love me more than I love you," I argued playfully, kissing his throat lightly.

He groaned. "Please don't do that. I don't want to lose control."

I giggled. "What, this?" I asked innocently as I kissed him again. This time he moaned, his arms tightening around my waist to pull me even closer. I loved that I had this effect on him. It was, after all, only fair, since he could look at me and my legs would become unsteady, smile and my heart would race.

"Don't do anything you will regret," he warned me breathlessly.

"What makes you think I will regret this?" I asked him, pressing another kiss to his throat.

"Oh, I know you will," he growled, giving me no warning before he swept me off my feet and laid me on the ground, his body a weight on top of mine. When he was sure I couldn't move, he started to move his fingers to my ribs, tickling mercilessly.

I shrieked and tried to roll away from his insistent fingers but he had anchored my body so I could do nothing more than kick my legs in the air. The assault lasted for a full 30 seconds before he finally stopped. My giggling quieted as I met his smoldering eyes.

He trailed his fingers up my body, lightly caressing every exposed inch of skin. I shivered when he brought his fingers to my face and traced the outline of my lips tenderly, his green eyes locked with mine. I lay still, not wanting to do anything that might cause him to stop. It was so unlike Edward to be the instigator. Usually reserved and quiet, always making sure not to take things too far; _that_ was Edward. But today was different somehow. Almost as if he knew there was something happening soon…

I tore my mind away from the unpleasant thought and focused on enjoying the moment.

Edward's hand abruptly stopped its movement, coming to rest on the side of my face. His breath was ragged, his eyes searching mine, though I couldn't be sure of what he was searching for. Surely he could see the unveiled passion in my eyes, the flush of my cheeks. Surely he could hear the rapid pace of my heart, the staggering of my breath. Surely he knew the effect he had on me.

He slowly, gently, lowered his head towards mine, stopping inches above my lips, his eyes probing, asking for permission. I nodded slightly, used to his peculiar ways. Always the gentleman, he never wanted to do anything to make me feel as if I was being taken advantage of.

His lips came down on mine tenderly, causing my heart to again start its unsteady rhythm. I fought to hold onto at least one coherent thought, but as always, I could think of nothing but the feel of Edward's lips moving confidently against mine. My hand went up to his face, my fingers lightly tracing his cheekbones, then entwining in his hair. I was fervently praying that just this once, he would allow his passion to lead him just a bit further, but it was not to be.

I growled in frustration as he ended the kiss with a sigh.

"I know it frustrates you, Bella, but I will not be intimate with you until we are married. It's not proper."

I pouted, but I knew it was of no use. Edward had made up his mind, and he was even more stubborn than I was.

He hoisted himself to his feet, offering me his hand in assistance. I took it, enjoying the warmth, and was dusting myself off when I groaned.

"Renee's going to kill me," I moaned, gesturing toward the large grass stain on the side of my skirt. Edward chuckled softly.

"She'll reprimand you, that's for sure, but I'd never let her kill you." I glared at him.

"Gosh, you're a regular Prince Charming."

He laughed louder at my annoyed tone. "Come on, Cinderella. Let's get you home in time for supper," he grinned, tugging on my arm. I followed him, picking stray blades of grass from my hair as we went.

We approached the house leisurely, teasing each other as we strolled hand-in-hand. Renee was standing on the porch, a look of disapproval on her face.

"You're late," she frowned when we were within hearing distance. Edward rearranged his features into an apologetic angel.

"It's my fault, Renee. We went to the meadow and were talking about the war. I was assuaging Bella's fears and we lost track of time. I'm very sorry for my rudeness. I do hope you'll forgive me." He smiled his crooked smile at her, knowing she couldn't resist.

She melted on the spot.

"Of course you're forgiven, Edward. Thank you for putting Bella's mind at ease. She has been worried sick over this war, and nothing her father and I say seems to make her feel any better."

I narrowed my eyes at my mother. I didn't appreciate her speaking to Edward about our private conversations. I didn't want him to realize how utterly petrified I was that the war would find it's way to us.

Edward glanced at me curiously but didn't press the subject. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief for his gentlemanly ways. He wouldn't push; he knew I would talk to him when I was ready. I let him lead me into the warm house, saying a silent prayer that Renee had let the grass stain slide.

* * *

Friday nights after supper were always my favorite time of the week. Edward and I went out every Friday with two of his friends from the Army and their significant others. Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty were Edward's closest friends in his unit, and I was eternally grateful to them for their friendship towards him. Edward was quiet, so it could be difficult to get to know him. The fact that these two had been accepted into Edward's life outside of the Army meant that they had really put an effort into breaking down Edward's carefully built wall. I knew they made the days away from me easier for him.

I was also eternally grateful to them for introducing me to my two best friends. Alice Brandon was Jasper's fiancée, and the closest thing I had to a sister. Rosalie Hale McCarty was Emmett's wife who lived in an apartment just off of the base.

Every Friday the six of us went out, whether it was to see a picture show at the cinema or dancing at one of the various nightclubs in the area. Tonight we had decided on Cocoanut Grove, a rather large dance hall about a half-hour from the base, which was known for playing the most recent jazz and swing music.

I hurried to get ready, shedding my stained dress and throwing it over the back of a chair. I would work on getting out the grass stain in the morning. Right now I was much too excited to give it a second thought.

I danced to my closet, humming quietly to myself, and took my favorite dance dress off the hanger. I slid it over my head, enjoying the sound of the rustling material as I secured the dress in place. The black fabric felt wonderful against my bare skin.

I took my hair out of its pins, enjoying the feel of the curls cascading down my back. I clipped a white gardenia into my hair, knowing the scent of it would drive Edward mad. Finally, I filled my lips in with red lipstick, desperately hoping that I looked glamorous and not as foolish as I felt.

With one final glance in the mirror, I left my room and hurried as gracefully as I could down the stairs, taking great care not to trip over my heels. Edward was in the kitchen, deep in conversation with my father. They were speaking in low voices, which concerned me, but not enough to find out what they were talking about. I would find out tomorrow. Nothing was going to ruin my night.

"Ahem," I coughed softly, not wanting to be rude. Edward turned to look at me, and the look on his face told me that I didn't look foolish in the least.

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning," he breathed, raising himself off his chair to take my hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. I blushed and looked at the ground.

"I feel slightly foolish," I admitted, my cheeks coloring to a fierce red.

Edward chuckled softly. "Bella, you couldn't look foolish if you tried," he assured me, pulling me into him to kiss me lightly on the forehead. I smiled and stepped away from him, not wanting to share this intimate moment with my father.

"You do look beautiful, Bella," Charlie complimented, his voice gruff. Charlie was as uncomfortable giving compliments as I was receiving them.

"Thanks, Dad," I answered shyly, looking again at the floor. Edward pulled a pocket watch from the pocket of his uniform, snapping it open and looking at the time.

"If you'll excuse us Charlie, we should probably get going. We're due to meet the others in about 45 minutes."

Charlie nodded. "Make sure you tell Alice and Rosalie to come by sometime, Bella," he requested, grinning. I grinned back at him. He was forever asking me to have the girls come by the house. I think he had a small crush on Alice, but I would never say anything to embarrass him.

"I will, Dad. Please tell mother I said goodnight."

"Absolutely. Have fun tonight. Be safe." He clapped Edward on the back. "Always a pleasure to see you Edward. I'll see you next week, I presume?"

"Yes, sir, if it's alright with Bella."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. If I'd had my way, he would with me every night of the week.

We made our way out to the driveway where Edward's Cadillac sat waiting. He had just purchased the vehicle the month before, and was still ecstatic about owning his first car. He would talk about it with a reverence, and I would bite back an indulgent smile. He was so animated when he talked about it, I couldn't tell him that I had no interest in the car talk. Admittedly, it was an attractive car. Black, with a white detachable hood, it was long and sleek, and very obviously well cared for. The interior was soft tan leather, so comfortable that at times I had to fight to stay awake while riding with him. Tonight, though, I knew I would have no problems staying awake.

Edward opened the passenger door for me, helping me into the car so I wouldn't trip over my own feet, as I often did. I smiled at him in thanks as he closed the door gently behind me, making his way around to the driver's side.

The car started with a purr so soft I could barely hear it, riding so smoothly that if I had not been looking at the passing scenery, I would never have known we were moving. The drive to Cocoanut Grove passed quickly, Edward and I teasing each other the entire way. We pulled up to find the rest of the group waiting for us.

I stepped out of the car, my skirt rustling around my knees. I suddenly felt incredibly plain, as I always did when standing next to Rosalie and Alice.

Alice was dressed in a strapless pink dress, its full, frilly skirt blowing in the slight wind. The fabric gathered at her chest, simultaneously looking untidy and elegant. Her short hair was dressed in glitter, her eyes bright with excitement. She seemed taller than her five feet, compliments of her silver stiletto heels, and she danced slightly to the music that could be heard coming out of the dancehall.

While Alice looked breathtaking, Rosalie was gorgeous. Dressed in a simple fitted black dress, it showed off her tanned legs, resplendent in black heels. Her golden tresses were piled on top of her head, and her eyes, too, sparkled with excitement.

"Bella!" She greeted me enthusiastically as we approached them. "You look absolutely stunning!" She gave me a warm hug, sniffing appreciatively at the gardenia in my hair. I smiled as I returned the hug. For someone as beautiful as Rosalie, she was one of the warmest people I knew.

"You look fabulous as always, Rose," I complimented her.

She let go of me with a smile so I could greet Alice, who had made her way over to us while the boys were saying their hellos.

"Bella, I love the dress!" She squealed, throwing her arms around me, nearly knocking me off balance. Luckily Edward was behind me to place a restraining hand on my back, helping me keep my balance. I laughed as I pulled out of her embrace.

"You look wonderful, Alice." She laughed her tinkling laugh and went back to Jasper's side, looping her arm around his waist.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted me formally. I just smiled.

"Hi, Jasper. How are you feeling? Edward told me you haven't been feeling well."

"I'm feeling much better, thank you. I have my own private nurse to make sure I stay healthy," he teased, pinching Alice's waist. She giggled and snuggled closer to him. I beamed at them. They were truly in love.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned sheepishly. "Hi Emmett," I said meekly, lowering my head to conceal my grin.

"You forgot all about me, didn't you?" He asked, feigning hurt.

"Emmett, I could never forget about you!" I gasped in mock horror, raising my eyes to his. He was grinning from ear to ear as he swept me into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you, kid," he laughed as he picked me up off the ground.

"You too, Emmett," I wheezed, trying to catch my breath.

"Emmett, put her down! She's starting to turn purple," I heard Rosalie call. Emmett sighed hugely and set me on the ground. The cold air rushed into my grateful lungs.

"You know, Emmett, it wouldn't hurt you to remember how strong you actually are," I teasingly reprimanded him. He just snorted and went to Rosalie's side, taking her hand and spinning her to him.

"Show off," I heard her murmur. Emmett smirked.

"Alright, let's go dancing!" Emmett's voice carried through the parking lot, causing other couples to turn and look at us. Emmett just ignored them and threw an arm over Rosalie's shoulder, leading us into the nightclub.

Music blared from the stage, the atmosphere energetic. Couples danced around us as we made our way to a spare table. Emmett immediately ordered a beer for himself and Jasper, Edward politely declining. I knew he didn't like to drink in my presence. Though it wouldn't have bothered me, he said it made him feel like less of a gentleman.

Though she was of-age unlike Alice and I, Rosalie declined Emmett's offer of a drink, something fairly uncharacteristic of her. She typically had a glass of wine when we all went out, so her new behavior was puzzling. Before I could say anything, though, Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. I groaned as we walked. Though I loved to dance, I was extremely uncoordinated and always tripped over my own feet.

I had been holding onto the futile idea that Edward would just want to sit and talk to his friends tonight, but I could see my hope was wasted.

Edward moved fluidly, his body in perfect time with the music. He held me close, keeping me steady as I moved clumsily with him, feeling embarrassed and out of place. Jasper and Alice danced up next to us, Alice's lithe body moving in unnatural ways as she let Jasper lead her around the dance floor. I sighed in envy.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward whispered in my ear, taking my hand and spinning me around slowly. I smiled at him. It was obvious he had seen my expression when watching Alice and Jasper, and he took it upon himself to remedy the jealousy. "You can dance just as well as she can. The only difference is I'm the only one that gets to see it." His green eyes sparkled as he spun me again, this time slightly faster. I felt my feet tangle together and lost my footing, pitching backwards into Edward's strong arms.

"You actually believe that?" I asked him wryly. He chuckled.

"Yes, I do. You can do anything you set your mind to," he assured me, helping me upright as the music changed from a jazzy swing tempo to a slow waltz. He pulled me tight against him, one hand firmly on my waist, the other entwined with mine, leaning between us against his heart. He sighed contentedly.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Isabella Swan. You are the love of my life."

I smiled into his chest, his words filling me with pure joy. What I did to deserve a man such as Edward was baffling to me.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen. And one day I will marry you," I whispered, knowing he could hear me. He laughed quietly.

"Yes, you will, Bella. One day, after you have enrolled in University and begun to follow your dreams." I sighed heavily but did not press the issue. The night was so perfect; I didn't want to spoil it with arguments.

We continued to dance until the song ended, then Edward led me tenderly back to the table where Emmett and Rosalie sat cuddling. Rosalie smiled at me as we sat down.

"So are you ready for next week, Bella?" I grinned at her.

"Absolutely! You think Alice would allow me not to be?" We laughed together, knowing that I spoke the truth.

The annual Army Ball was to be held the following Saturday, at the Ambassador Hotel. Though I had been to the last two, I was never fully prepared for the formality of it all. Alice had helped me to pick out a blue silk dress with matching shoes, knowing it was Edward's favorite color on me. It was beautiful, but I knew I would once again be plain in comparison to my two best friends.

"If you think Alice is bad, you should see what it's been like around Rosalie every night for the last month. It's all she's been talking about," Emmett teased his wife, kissing her cheek as she pouted.

"Is it my fault that the Army Ball is my favorite time of the year?" She asked, pinching his arm playfully. Emmett laughed and lifted her to her feet.

"Come on, Rosie. Let's go practice!" With that, they moved gracefully onto the dance floor, Rosalie's peals of laughter floating back to us.

Edward looked at me, compassion in his eyes. "You know you don't have to go if you don't want to," he assured me.

"Oh, come on, Edward. You know Alice would cheerfully murder me if I didn't go. Besides," I added, stroking his cheek with my hand, "It's important to you. If it's important to you, it's important to me."

Edward's smile could have lit up the room. "We'll have fun, I promise."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are or what we're doing." I was going to continue, but Edward's kiss stopped me.

"How did I get so lucky as to find you, Bella?" He asked me, pulling my head against his chest so I could hear his rapid heartbeat.

I giggled. "I was asking myself the same thing earlier about you."

His sigh was content. "I guess we did something right in our past lives."

I closed my eyes, happier now than I had been all week. "I guess so."

We didn't move the rest of the evening; we just sat, holding each other close.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ A few things you should know:_

_*Every place mentioned here was a real place in 1940s Los Angeles. I've just toyed with the geographic locations a bit._

_*No, it's not a typo. It is really spelled _Cocoanut_._

_*Links to pictures of the dresses and car are on my profile.  
_

_*The next chapter will be the Army Ball. After that, the real fun begins._


	2. December 6, 1941

**

* * *

**

So I'm a bit disappointed, I must tell you. I was so excited about this story and I spent so much time researching it, and it has been an apparent dud. But alas, for the 1 person who reviewed, the 1 person who "favorited" me and the 1 person who added "Until Worlds Disappear" to their story alert, I am continuing this story for you. And also for me, because I believe in it.

Okay, with that said, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

**SATURDAY, DECEMBER 6, 1941**

"Alice, I need your help!" I called from the powder room. As soon as the words left my mouth she was in the room with me, grinning as she watched me struggle into my dress.

"Don't stand there and watch, Alice. Zip me up!" As always, we were running late due to Alice's insistence in helping me get ready.

Alice came up behind me to maneuver the zipper up, securing me into the royal blue gown. I turned to look in the mirror, awestruck by what I saw. I no longer looked plain. The silky fabric clung to my skin, the straps leaving my shoulders bare, the tight bodice accentuating my bosom. My hair fell down my back in sleek waves, pinned in place by diamond clips that belonged to my mother. Around my neck I wore the gold locket Edward had given me for my last birthday. I wore shoes matching my dress, giving me the height I so desperately desired.

Alice had lined my eyes in a natural brown, giving me a doe-eyed appearance. She had lengthened my lashes with the help of mascara, added more pink to my cheeks with blusher, and filled my lips in with a deep red lipstick. I looked much older than my 18 years.

Alice, of course, looked radiant, dressed in an offbeat multi-hued gown. The purple bodice hugged her figure tightly and was cut into a "V" shape by the full pleated skirt of purple and gray. The skirt hit her mid-calf, flowing out behind her whenever she moved. She had styled her hair with pin curls framing her face, clips of bejeweled butterflies floating in her hair. On her feet were her favorite silver heels that gave her five inches, making her only a foot shorter than Jasper.

She smiled at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, beaming, excited for the night ahead. I always enjoyed the Army Ball, mainly because I spent the whole night in Edward's arms.

We made our way down the stairs to where Jasper and Edward were waiting patiently. The look in Edward's eyes when he saw me told me that all the torture Alice had put me through that day was worth it.

He didn't take his eyes off of mine as he took my hand to his lips, kissing it delicately. I blushed, embarrassed by his stare, and averted my eyes to study the patterns on the carpet. Ever so gently, I felt my chin being lifted by a pair of soft hands; suddenly, all I could see were shining green orbs.

"You look stunning, Bella," he whispered, leaning in to kiss the hollow under my ear. "Men are going to be lining up to dance with you tonight."

I scoffed as politely as possible. "That will make a pleasant change from last year," I responded, referring to the last Army Ball we attended. I wasn't the one other guests were after; it was Edward who was the Belle of the Ball, so to speak. Women kept interrupting us, asking Edward if he cared to dance with them. Because he is a gentleman in every sense of the word, he politely declined each offer despite my assurances that I wouldn't mind.

Edward rolled his eyes. "It will definitely be a change, but not a pleasant one. I'm not looking forward to having to fight to keep you to myself all night." I took his hand in mine.

"You never have to fight for me. You already have me." He smiled at me then, leaning in to give me a slight kiss on the lips.

"Edward, buddy, we need to leave. We're going to be later than usual." Jasper was behind me, standing so close that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Not so fast," Renee commanded, barging out of the kitchen. "Nobody leaves this house until I get photos." There were four simultaneous groans as we arranged ourselves into a suitable formation for the photo. The light bulb went off over and over, blinding me every time, causing my vision to go black. Finally, Renee was done.

"You girls look absolutely gorgeous!" She exclaimed, kissing first Alice on the cheek, then me. "Have fun tonight." We chorused our thanks and made our way out the door to Edward's car.

"Mademoiselle," he said, holding my door open for me and bowing deeply. I giggled, sliding onto the smooth leather as Alice and Jasper settled into the back seat. He walked swiftly to the driver's side, gracefully taking his seat behind the wheel.

The ride to the Ambassador Hotel was filled with giggles and excitement. As we pulled into the parking lot where the valet waited to take the car, I was fighting to control my laughter at Alice's crazy antics.

Edward came around to help me out of the car, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist once I was out. With Jasper and Alice close behind us, we made our way into the Ambassador.

The bright room was a stark contrast to the dark night outside. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and candelabras were placed strategically on every available surface. Velvet drapes were parted to reveal large picturesque windows. Plush maroon carpeting matched the color of the drapes, and a shining hardwood dance floor was filled with whirling couples.

Edward led us to the bar where Rosalie and Emmett were waiting. Emmett looked incredibly handsome in his Dress Blues, but it was Rosalie who was a sight to behold, dressed in a daring red halter dress that clung to her every curve. The material gathered at her bust, then crossed to allow room for the black sequined flower sewn onto the side. Her golden hair was flowing in loose curls down her back, her eyes dramatically lined with a black eye pencil. There wasn't a man in the room who could take their eyes off of her, except, of course, Edward and Jasper, whose eyes were otherwise occupied.

Rosalie greeted us with a wide smile and warm hugs. I noticed that again, she was not drinking. I wanted to question her about it, but knew that later would be more appropriate. We were all staying with Rosalie and Emmett after the Ball; the interrogation could wait until the morning.

Jasper ordered a beer for himself and a glass of champagne for Alice. Edward and I both declined offers of alcohol. I wanted to be able to remember everything about tonight. Once drinks were in hand, Emmett held his up in the air.

"I'd like to make a toast. To a wonderful evening spent with friends and the love of my life, who has an announcement that I believe will make everyone deliriously happy. Rose?" He offered the floor to a glowing Rosalie. In that moment, I knew exactly what she was going to say and I gasped quietly, causing Edward to turn to me curiously. But before he could ask, Rosalie started her speech.

"I chose tonight to tell you because we're all together in this beautiful hotel, dressed like movie stars and unbelievably happy." She paused and beamed at Emmett, who squeezed her hand affectionately. "I'm pregnant." There was a collective gasp from the group. I was the first one to move, throwing my arms around Rosalie as gently as possible.

"Congratulations!" I exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "You deserve this," I whispered in her ear. She whispered her thanks back and then let go of me as the others took turns giving their congratulations.

It was true. Nobody deserved to be happy more than Rosalie. Her father had left when she was only three, leaving her mother to struggle to make ends meet. She had gone to high school during the worst years of the Depression, and had lived in squalor until she married Emmett. Though their marriage was a happy one, in the three years they had been married she had suffered two miscarriages. She had lived multiple unhappy lifetimes in her 23 years.

I wrapped my arms around Emmett and gave him my congratulations, allowing him to sweep me into a bone-crushing bear hug. I laughed as I heard Alice screech.

"Emmett! Put her down! You'll wrinkle her dress!" His booming laughter filled the room as he set me on the ground and winked at me, then turned his attention to Rose.

"Come, my beautiful wife. It's time I threw you around the dance floor. Carefully, of course," he added. Rosalie permitted him to lead her to the floor, her eyes shining with happiness.

"I'm so happy for them," Alice breathed, watching with envy as they moved, pressed tightly against each other. Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That will be us soon," he promised her, smiling. She looked at him with absolute reverence and adoration in her eyes, and it was easy to see how happy he made her. They excused themselves and went to sit in a darkened corner. I sighed in contentment at my friends' happiness.

"What is it, love?" Edward asked. Perhaps he had heard something more in my sigh. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing. I'm just happy, is all." He still looked uncertain but allowed the subject to drop. I couldn't tell him that I was envious of our friends. I knew one day I would have everything they had; I just had to be patient. Unfortunately, patience was not a strong suit of mine.

I pushed my jealousy away, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. "Dance with me," I commanded, placing an arm around his shoulders. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?" He asked as he put one hand around my waist and our joined ones to his chest. I smiled and leaned into him, relishing the feel of his strong body against mine. We were silent for a long while, content with just being with each other, not bothering to keep up with the tempo of the music.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight." His lips brushed my ear lightly, throwing every nerve in my body on alert, my heart speeding up underneath our hands. I felt my face color at my obvious excitement, at his low, amused chuckle. I took a deep breath, ordering my subconscious to settle down, and spoke.

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for inviting me," I responded, lifting my head to look into his smiling eyes. Said eyes traveled to my lips.

"My pleasure," he parroted, dragging his eyes back to meet mine. I suddenly couldn't breathe. "Isabella," he said my name quietly, reverently. "May I kiss you?"

I nodded my head slightly, afraid too much movement would spoil the moment. He moved his eyes to my lips again, pulling his fingers out of mine to grasp the side of my face lightly. Carefully, with a feather-light touch, he traced my cheekbones down to my lips, where he placed his fingers delicately before moving them to replace them with his lips.

The kiss was gentle but passionate. I poured every bit of my soul into the kiss, knowing he was doing the same. It was short, since we were in public, but I felt closer to him then than I had all night. Once he broke the kiss, I snuggled into his chest, where I stayed the rest of the evening.

***

We arrived at the McCarty's apartment around 3 AM, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice slightly tipsy. Rosalie was smiling indulgently as they continued to laugh at stupid, inane things; Edward and I trailed behind, wrapped in each other's arms. It was chilly out and I was shivering, though not from the cold. From anticipation.

I had been waiting for tonight for a long time. Too long, it seemed. Because I was now eighteen, legally an adult, my parents were allowing me to sleep over at Rose and Emmett's, even though they knew Edward would be there, which is something that had never been allowed in the past. Though I knew nothing intimate—as Edward put it—would happen, I had never slept in the same room with a man before, let alone the same bed. Part of me was scared speechless and hoped he would insist on sleeping on the couch; the other part of me was filled with nervous excitement, dreading that he would insist on sleeping on the couch.

I was still fighting the internal battle after we were inside and seated around the kitchen table, talking and laughing about the night we'd had. I listened with one ear, not adding much to the conversation. A "yes" here and an "uh-huh" there. Edward noticed my distracted frame of mind and squeezed my hand lightly under the table, asking me with his eyes if I was okay. I smiled and nodded, returning the squeeze and leaving my hand in his.

Soon, everyone started to yawn. Alice had already fallen asleep with her head on Jasper's shoulder. He chuckled as he lifted her into his arms. "This is why she doesn't drink often," he murmured, saying his goodnights and moving down the hallway to one of the guestrooms.

Edward rose, our hands still linked. We said goodnight to Rosalie and Emmett and made our way to the other guestroom. Earlier in the week Edward had given Emmett some of our sleep clothes so we wouldn't have to sleep in our formal wear. It was now sitting out folded on the bed. My breath hitched and my stomach filled with butterflies.

"I can sleep on the couch if you're uncomfortable," he said quietly. I smiled; always the gentleman.

"No," I shook my head. "I want you in here with me." His eyes were still uncertain, but the stubborn lock of my jaw kept him from protesting. I released his hand, moving towards the bed and gathering my pajamas in my arms.

"I'll be right back," I assured, heading for the connected bathroom to change. I closed the door gently, turning to look at myself in the mirror.

Though my make-up was still perfectly applied, my face was red with nervousness, my eyes wide and wild. I slowly unzipped the dress, stepping out of it delicately and slipping on the silky material of my pajama pants. I took the diamond clips out of my hair before pulling the top over my head, leaving the locket in place. I inhaled slowly, then exhaled at the same speed, once, twice. Finally, after ten inhale-exhales, I opened the bathroom door.

The bed was turned down, Edward in his pajamas at the foot of it. He smiled when he saw me, and I suddenly felt exposed. He sensed my hesitation, and his eyes grew concerned.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the couch?"

I nodded. As nervous as I was, I wasn't giving up this chance.

"If you're absolutely positive…" he trailed off uncertainly, looking towards the door.

I finally found my voice. "Don't leave. I want to fall asleep with you next to me, I'm just…nervous," I finished in a small whisper. It seemed so absurd that I was this apprehensive about the simple action of sleeping in the same bed as Edward, but I was.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and went to stand in front of Edward, who stood up from the bed. He took my hands gently in his and led me around to what was to be my side. I climbed into the welcoming bed, laying back on the soft pillow and allowing Edward to gently tuck me in. He kissed my forehead softly, letting his lips linger a little longer than necessary. He sighed in reluctance as he pulled away, making his way back to his side and climbing in slowly.

Suddenly it hit me. He was just as nervous as I was. It seemed ludicrous to me, but made sense in a strange way. Neither of us had been with anyone before we were together, which meant neither of us had been "intimate" with anyone. That included sleeping in the same bed.

I felt the slightest bit less nervous as this realization hit me.

Edward was obviously working hard to control his breathing as he lay down next to me. He settled in, pulling the covers around him and switching off the light.

Then he was silent. He didn't know what to do any more than I did. I was trying to think of what to say when he spoke, causing me to jump in the darkness.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be alright…" he hesitated, and I could picture the face he was making as he fought his internal battle. I kept silent, knowing he would ask when he felt comfortable. After several long minutes, his velvety voice once again filled the room.

"Would it be okay if I held you?" His breath came out in a rush, his nervousness making his voice rise at the end of the question. I smiled to myself. Always the gentleman.

"Yes, Edward. I would love that," I whispered into the darkness. I heard him let out the breath he was holding, then felt his strong arms around my waist. He pulled me to him, my back against his chest, and whispered in my ear. "I love you, Isabella."

I snuggled closer into his chest. "I love you too, Edward," I responded, allowing my eyes to drift close as he softly hummed in my ear, singing me to sleep.

* * *

_A/N:_

_*I realize it may seem weird that Edward and Bella were nervous about sleeping in the same bed together, but you have to remember what the time period is. Promiscuity had dropped from the 20s, and it was a more traditional time during the war. This scene is designed to show both their naivetes._

_*Be prepared for the action. It starts next._


	3. December 7, 1941

* * *

This was by far and away my favorite chapter to write thus far.

After my lament last week, I got PMs and reviews from readers offering me their support. Thanks so much guys. I love you all!

Thanks to _The Twilight Times _for listing this story as a story to check out!

Thanks to marifer1024 for pointing out a discrepancy in chapter 1. For those of you also wondering, Edward's last name is Masen, not Cullen. Sorry for the mix-up.

Of course, major thanks to my beta, Bronzehairedgirl620, for not only reading over this story and fixing the mistakes to make it flow better, but also for encouraging me to keep this story going. I can't thank you enough!

**WARNING:THIS CHAPTER IS VERY ANGSTY**

* * *

**SUNDAY, DECEMBER 7, 1941**

I awoke to sunlight streaming in, warming my face, and a pair of strong arms around me. It took a moment for me to process where I was, but once I did, I let a drowsy smile play on my lips. I had slept so deeply next to Edward, deeper than I had in a long time.

I stretched, careful not to disturb Edward. I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

I drifted off, awakening again to fingers running lightly through my hair. I knew by the blaze of the sun that it must be early afternoon. I groaned and shifted onto my stomach to hide my morning breath.

"Morning," I mumbled into the pillow. I heard a low chuckle.

"Good morning, love," Edward greeted, laughter dancing in his voice. "But it will be even better when I see your beautiful eyes."

I lifted my eyes from the pillow, carefully keeping it positioned over my mouth. He smiled and kissed my nose.

"Go brush your teeth," he said. I blushed and felt a grin stretch over my mouth. He knew me so well.

By the time I had brushed my teeth and hair and had splashed water on my face, Edward was up, making the bed and cleaning the room of our belongings. I felt slightly disappointed, but didn't say anything. I knew the others must be waiting for us.

"Rose and Emmett are making breakfast," Edward noted, confirming my thoughts. For the first time I was able to smell the tantalizing scent of bacon and eggs wafting through the apartment. My stomach started to growl as if cued, and Edward laughed as he handed me my clothes to change into. Once I was changed, he led me to the kitchen.

Everyone else was awake. Rosalie and Emmett were standing at the counter, Rosalie scrambling eggs and Emmett frying bacon on the stove. Alice was sitting at the table with a tall glass of orange juice in front of her, her eyes glazed and unfocused, as if she had just woken up. Jasper was setting out plates and utensils for everyone, stopping to kiss Alice's head lightly. It was a scene of domestic bliss. And I was part of it.

Alice smiled wanly when she saw me. "Long night?" I guessed as I took a seat next to her. She shook her head, and then grimaced.

"The night was fine," she informed me, her voice scratchy. "It was this morning that was awful." Jasper came up behind her with a cold towel.

"She woke this morning with a horrific headache," he explained as he gently laid the towel over her forehead and eyes. I smiled in sympathy.

"Good morning, Bella!" Rosalie chirped quietly, placing a bowl of eggs in the center of the table. My stomach growled again as my eyes took sight of the food, but my smile brightened at the glow on Rosalie's face. Happiness was a beautiful color on her. She kissed my cheek and went back to the stove to get the plate of bacon from Emmett, running her hands playfully through his hair. He caught her hand and pulled her to him, nuzzling her neck while she laughed.

I jumped slightly when I felt a breeze on my ear.

"That will be us one day," Edward promised me, his lips grazing my ear lobe. I shivered and laced my fingers through his.

Emmett turned on the radio, declaring it was too quiet in the kitchen. What came on was not what we were expecting.

_"…This morning the distant view a brief full battle of Pearl Harbor and the severe bombing of Pearl Harbor by enemy planes, undoubtedly Japanese. The city of Honolulu has also been attacked and considerable damage done. This battle has been going on for nearly three hours. One of the bombs dropped within fifty feet of KTU tower. It is no joke. It is a real war."_

The table was silent. No one dared breathe. We looked at each other, stunned, not believing what we were hearing. The broadcast continued. War? I looked at Edward in incredulity. He looked back at me with an expression that must have mirrored my own.

_"The public of Honolulu has been advised to keep in their homes and away from the Army and Navy. There has been serious fighting going on in the air and in the sea…"_

I couldn't breathe. I felt my chest closing, my vision darkening. I took me a moment to realize I was panicking.

_"…We cannot estimate just how much damage has been done, but it has been a very severe attack. The Navy and Army appear now to have the air and the sea under control…"_

There were so many questions running through my mind. What if the Japanese continued the attack up the coast? According to the broadcast, the attack had taken place more than three hours before and was almost finished. How long would it take the planes to get to California?

"The naval bases in California aren't large enough to warrant an attack," Edward stated in a voice devoid of any emotion. It was then that I realized I had spoken out loud.

"What's going to happen now?" Alice whispered, her eyes wide with fear. I noticed how stiffly she sat in her chair, not touching anyone or anything, afraid to move. My chest continued to tighten, my breathing becoming more and more labored.

"Edward." I heard Emmett's voice but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Edward, Bella's having a panic attack!" Suddenly I was cradled against him, my head leaning on his chest.

"Shhh," he soothed me, rocking me back and forth, letting the tears I couldn't stop soak the front of his collared shirt. "Everything's going to be okay," he whispered. I shook my head violently, fighting the urge to scream.

Everything was not going to be okay. My worst nightmare had come true: The war had come stateside. Edward was going to leave, along with Emmett and Jasper, leaving Rosalie, Alice, and I fearing for their safety. There was a possibility Edward wouldn't come back, and if he did, he wouldn't be the same. Edward would never be the Edward I knew again.

The blackness continued to envelope me, crashing into my consciousness and bringing about every fear I'd ever had. I felt vulnerable, helpless, disconnected. My body and my brain were no longer one.

"Breathe, Bella, breathe!" Edward's voice was distant, and I couldn't be sure if it was real or imagined. But I followed it anyway, breathing deeply in and out, calming the rapid beating of my heart. I started to regain my vision, everything in the room becoming clearer. I saw four pairs of worried eyes on me, felt Edward's frantic heart beneath my cheek. I continued to breathe slowly, my body reconnecting with my mind and commanding my arm to swipe at my tears. I lifted my head to meet Edward's anxious eyes, swallowing heavily.

"Everything's going to be alright, I promise," he whispered, the pain in his eyes evident.

_He can't promise that._

"You can't promise that." My voice echoed my thoughts, and I immediately regretted it when I saw the pain flare brighter in his eyes.

But it was the truth. Edward could promise that he would do everything in his power to return to me, but in the end, it was all in the hands of fate. There were so many dangers, and a war was not without casualties. He couldn't promise he would return to me. The thought broke my heart into a million pieces.

Emmett put his hand on top of my own. "Bella, we're in the Army. As long as we don't go to war with Europe, we won't be going anywhere."

Edward nodded in agreement. "Emmett's right. We're going to have to go to war with Japan, in retaliation of the attack this morning, but there is no reason to go to war with Germany. As long as it is just Japan we're fighting, it will be the Navy and the Air Force going to war."

I felt little reassurance in his words. I knew in my heart it was only a matter of time before we were at war with Europe.

"I really want to go home and be with my parents," Alice stated quietly, her eyes downcast.

"Alice is right. We should all be with our families right now," Emmett determined, glancing at Rosalie. I sighed.

"Renee will probably be sick with worry." Edward nodded his agreement and rose from the table, sparing a glance to the untouched food. He offered his hand to help me out of my chair, hugging me to him tightly. I curled myself into his chest before breaking away to say my good byes.

I hugged everyone, but Alice was the most difficult to let go of. She seemed so scared, so fragile, her small frame shaking with unshed tears. We held each other for a long minute, separating only after I heard Edward's soft voice telling me we needed to go. I was reluctant to let her leave, knowing what awaited her at home.

Alice's father was in the Navy. He was almost certainly going to war.

Edward and I drove home in stunned silence. There was nothing to say that hadn't already been said. We pulled into the drive, and before Edward even had a chance to turn off the engine, Renee had the passenger door open and me in her arms. I felt, rather than heard, her fighting to calm her breathing as her sobs wracked her body, much like mine had done in Emmett's kitchen. I hugged her tightly, allowing her tears to stain my shirt as mine stained her dress. I heard Charlie and Edward mumbling behind me, and I reluctantly let go of my mother, keeping her hand clasped in mine as we made our way over to the men.

I threw my arms around Charlie, wanting to be close to him, to let him know how much I loved him. Though neither of us was good at expressing our emotions to each other, he needed to realize how grateful I was to have him. There were so many fathers who would never see their children again, and so many children that today had been orphaned. Too many women left widowed. My eyes filled with tears again as I hugged him tighter to me, surprised when he responded by gripping me so tightly to him that I could barely breathe. When he released me, his eyes were bright with unshed sorrow. I knew he was thinking of the same things I was.

Edward stood back, observing, and made a move to go. I panicked, launching myself at him.

"Stay."

It was a simple, one-word request but it spoke volumes. I could tell from the look in his eyes that it resonated deeply in him as he nodded his agreement. He had no family in the area since his parents had moved to Chicago, so he had nowhere to go but back to the barracks. I didn't want him to be alone anymore than I wanted to be.

The four of us headed into the house together, preparing ourselves for the long day ahead of us.

**MONDAY, DECEMBER 8, 1941**

Edward and I sat on the couch, Renee and Charlie in the armchairs on the other side of the room. The radio was on a table between us, turned on to a local news channel. Every one of us was tense with anticipation.

It had been a long night. I had barely slept, and when I allowed my mind to drift towards sleep, horrible dreams of Edward going to war would plague me. I saw Edward flying through the air after stepping on a land mine. Edward motionless, a gun shot through his temple. Edward burning alive.

I would awake screaming, my hands in the air, trying to claw my way of the dream. Each time, Edward would be there, soothing me, humming to me, trying to make it go away. But I knew it would never disappear. All of my nightmares were about to be realized.

I had awoken early in the morning, unable and unwilling to fall back asleep. I laid in Edward's arms, enjoying the protection and strength he possessed, all the while worrying that this might be one of the last times I ever did this.

The only time I moved was to sit up on the couch when Charlie and Renee came in with the radio. Edward shifted so that his arm was around my shoulders, my head resting on his chest. We sat in silence, waiting for the broadcast to begin.

Then we heard: _"Senators and Representatives, I have the distinguished honor of presenting the President of the United States," _followed by a loud and lengthy applause. I held my breath as President Roosevelt started his speech.

_"Mr. Vice President, Mr. Speaker, Members of the Senate, and of the House of Representatives:_

_"Yesterday, December 7th, 1941 -- a date which will live in infamy -- the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan._

_"The United States was at peace with that nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its government and its emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific."_

I wrung my hands together, anxious for him to move on. I listened with one ear until I heard him refer to the attack.

_"The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition, American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu."_

_San Francisco?_ I looked wildly at Edward, who looked as shocked as I felt.

_"Yesterday, the Japanese government also launched an attack against Malaya._

_"Last night, Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong._

_"Last night, Japanese forces attacked Guam._

_"Last night, Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands._

_"Last night, the Japanese attacked Wake Island._

_"And this morning, the Japanese attacked Midway Island."_

Oh, my God. They were really ready to war with the world.

_"Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our nation."_

I clenched my fists, knowing what was coming, but praying as hard as I could that it wouldn't.

_"As commander in chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense. But always will our whole nation remember the character of the onslaught against us._

_"No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory."_

I sucked in a deep breath, preparing myself. I heard Edward do the same. We waited for another minute, then:

_"Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger._

_"With confidence in our armed forces, with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph -- so help us God._

_"I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire."_

The tears flowed freely from my eyes. _That's it. We're at war with Japan. _All of my dreams for the future were dashed with those five words.

I felt Edward's arm tighten around me, pulling me closer to him, comforting me as I struggled to keep my emotions hidden. I should have known it was a futile attempt. One look at Edward's face and I was awash with misery.

The look on his face betrayed every emotion he was feeling. There was worry, fear, disappointment, and excitement. I knew he didn't believe President Roosevelt would declare war on Germany, but he had hope that a reason would come about.

There was no doubt in my mind that President Roosevelt would find some way to convince Congress that we needed to go to war with Europe. And when he did, Edward would go willingly. My heart clenched at the thought, but I kept my breathing even. I didn't want him to know how much it would kill me when he left. I would not be the one to stand between him and his dream.

His grandfather was killed fighting the Germans in the First World War, and Edward had been raised with the stories of his grandfather's heroics-he had jumped in front of a sniper to save his best friend's life. These stories had instilled a sense of self-worth in him, making him believe that to be important, he had to fight for his country. To be a hero, he had to die for it. What he couldn't see was that he was my hero, just for being Edward.

I looked over at my mother, the tears in my eyes unshed, and met her miserable gaze. She knew as well as I did what was coming. I pressed myself closer to Edward and willed myself not to think, to just let the blessed peace of blackness envelope me.

**THURSDAY, DECEMBER 11**

It had been a dreadfully lengthy week. I had been too ill with worry since Sunday, my stomach in a constant state of upheaval. That Tuesday I forced myself to go to school, thinking I would be able to get my mind off of the state of war for at least a few hours. But it was all anyone talked about. Regular lectures were postponed to talk about the Pearl Harbor attack and the likelihood of going to war with Europe. I left after two hours, fighting the constant nausea that threatened to overwhelm me.

I alternated between sitting in the house listening to the radio and pacing the front yard, waiting for Edward to come. Though it was difficult for him to leave the base, he did so for a few hours every night to come see me. He had told me that though the unit would not be sent to war yet, they were on alert in the event that something happened in Europe. I know he told me so I would feel more at ease, but in truth it only increased my apprehension.

Alice came over every day, needing to be away from her home. Her father was definitely going to war, leaving her mother a bundle of nerves and frightened tears. She didn't care to talk about it, something I understood completely, so we sat in silence, enjoying the feeling of not being alone. Sometimes one of us would start to cry, leaning on the other for support and comfort. No words needed to be said.

We kept the radio on, wanting to be informed the moment something happened that would alter the course of our lives. But we heard nothing. News about American Naval Forces preparing to go to war dominated the airwaves, sending mixed emotions flooding through my body. While I was thankful that nothing had happened in Europe, I knew it was only a matter of time, and my anxiety increased.

I knew Edward worried about me. I wasn't sleeping; the black circles under my eyes were evidence of that. I had no appetite, and what I did force myself to eat never stayed down. I hated worrying him, but it was as if my body had full control over my mind. And the few times my mind managed to take that control back, all I could see were images of Edward at war.

I tried not to think.

Alice was over, both of us sitting in despondent silence on the front porch when I heard the roar of an engine and tires squealing over the gravel. I looked toward the noise, surprised when I saw Edward's Cadillac come into view. I wasn't certain of the exact time, but I knew it was early afternoon. Too soon for him to be off duty. My stomach dropped further when I saw Jasper in the car with him.

I grabbed Alice's hand tightly, trying to give her strength while simultaneously trying to draw it from her. We sat tensely as they made their way towards us, still in uniform and wearing matching grim expressions.

When they reached us, I released Alice's hand and walked slowly into Edward's outstretched arms, tears cascading down my cheeks as he held me. There was no question in my mind what had happened.

"Italy and Germany declared war on us today," he whispered quietly, his voice breaking. I looked up in shock; I thought he would have been thrilled, but his eyes were red from crying. "We immediately retaliated and declared war on them."

I shuddered, my breathing coming in gasps, as I fought to ask the next question—the most important question.

"When—when do you leave?" I heard his intake of breath, felt his arms tighten around my still form.

"Six weeks," he whispered hoarsely. I buried my face in his chest, his words reverberating over and over in my head. Six weeks. In six weeks, he would be gone. In six weeks, he may never come back to me. In six weeks, I would be alone.

I heard Alice's muffled sobs, and I knew Jasper must have just told her, and I couldn't hold back the sobs any longer. I cried long and hard, sobbing for Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, who would have to face unimaginable danger. I cried for Rosalie, who would have to endure her pregnancy without her husband at her side, all the while worrying over his safety. I cried for Alice, who had finally found her true love and would have to say goodbye to not only him, but to her father as well. But I mostly cried for myself, for the pain I would feel at being separated from Edward, and then I cried at my selfishness.

I don't know how long I stood there in Edward's embrace, crying for all that could have been and never would be.

* * *

_A/N:_

_-Every speech/broadcast in this chapter is taken verbatim from a historical website. Links to the transcripts and actual recordings are on my profile._


	4. December 15, 1941

Sorry for the delay in updates. Real life has gotten incredibly busy, with changing jobs, moving, and opening a show. But life will hopefully settle down soon, and I'll be able to post a bit more regularly. No promises, but I really will try!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 3. There's a surprise in this chapter for you...Read on!

As always, thanks to Bronze, who has been a pillar of strength in the wake of a disaster. You are truly amazing.

* * *

**FRIDAY DECEMBER 15, 1941**

It had been a dreadful week. All the time I wasn't spending with Edward was spent with Rosalie and Alice, both of whom were far better at hiding their emotions than I was. They sat stoically while I cried at the unfairness of the world.

Rosalie surprised me. I always knew she was strong and resilient, but her steadfast determination to believe that Emmett would return to her was inspiring. She was scared and worried, but she had faith that he would come home.

"No just God would allow a man to die and leave his pregnant wife alone," she reasoned.

I wasn't so sure. I believed in God, of course, but a fair and just God? I didn't know. It didn't seem to me that a fair and just God would put the world at war. But it was possible that I was just being far too cynical.

We split our time between my house and Rosalie's apartment. Alice didn't want to be in her house any more than necessary. Her father had shipped out three days prior, and her mother was not coping very well. Alice couldn't bear to see her mother upset, and so she avoided the house at all costs, spending many nights in the guestroom at Rosalie's.

She and Jasper had also talked about the wedding date. Though they had planned on a long engagement, Jasper's imminent departure quickly thwarted those plans. They were now to marry on New Year's Eve, and though it wouldn't be the elaborate wedding of Alice's dreams, she was happy to just be able to spend two weeks with him as her husband. When the war was over, they could plan another wedding, a larger one, so Alice could have her fairytale wedding.

We were all making sacrifices now.

I knew that a war was not without forfeiture, but I had never for one moment believed that it would be us who would be making the sacrifice. We were young and in love, and according to the fairytales, we were supposed to live happily ever after. Nowhere in those stories was there a part about the prince getting shipped out to war against a psychopath and his minions.

After I would leave the girls, I would wait impatiently for Edward. He now spent most nights at my home, sleeping on the couch so I could at least feel his presence. Renee gave up on making me sleep in my room after the third morning of her waking to find me snuggled on the couch under Edward's arm. I had so little time left with him, and there was no way I was forfeiting even one moment of that time. Renee understood, and let it be.

Every morning when he left for the base I had to physically hold myself together to keep from breaking down. I didn't know how I was going to handle being away from him for an extended period of time. Every day would be a monumental struggle.

Today I was sitting with Rose and Alice on the porch of my home. We were silent, enjoying the camaraderie of each other, waiting for the men to get off work. We were sticking with our typical Friday night plan, determined to forget for at least a few hours.

Tonight would not be as carefree as other Friday nights, but we were damned well going to enjoy ourselves. We were going to the cinema to see the new Veronica Lake film _Sullivan's Travels_. I had insisted on a comedy, having had enough drama in the past week.

We would all be convening at the McCarty's apartment for dinner, where the boys had insisted they would spoil us with their concoctions. While I knew they were decent chefs, it did worry me that the three of them were cooking. Together. In a small kitchen with fire involved. There was no chance of that kitchen coming out of this experience unscathed.

The sound of tires spitting gravel pulled me from my reverie, and I looked up to see Edward's car pulling up the drive. A smile stretched across my face as I flew off the chaise I was lounging on and ran down the porch steps. Edward swiftly exited the car, lifting me off the ground as I jumped into his arms. He held me tightly as I took in every scent on his body: The woodsy scent of his hair, the sharpness of his after-shave. I inhaled it all as deeply as I could, wanting to be able to remember what he smelled like once he was gone.

I felt him tangle his hands in my hair and pull my face from his shoulder as he set me on the ground. He looked at me, green eyes smoldering, and leaned down to kiss me passionately.

Ever since we had learned he would be leaving in six weeks, he had stopped being quite so cautious around me. He no longer asked my permission to kiss me, and he had become comfortable sharing passionate kisses with me in front of our friends. The changes happened so quickly, I was still reeling from them, but I definitely wasn't complaining.

He ended the kiss gently, pressing his forehead against mine and staring into my eyes. Staring back, I saw a mix of emotions buried deep within him. Fear. Anxiety. Worry. Excitement. Love. Lust.

He seemed to be battling internally, looking as if he was going to say something and then changing his mind. My arms tightened around his neck as I pulled him against me, wanting to feel the contact of our bodies.

I heard the shuffle of feet behind us and I reluctantly pulled myself out of Edward's embrace, turning to face Rosalie and Alice. Edward kissed each of them lightly on the cheek in greeting, then grinned mischievously.

"Are you ladies ready for a culinary feast?" He asked, opening the door to the Cadillac with exaggerated grandeur. Rosalie smiled, the first real smile I had seen from her in a week, and rolled her eyes.

"Just so long as you three don't ruin my kitchen."

Edward's face took on a wounded look, his eyes widening in phony innocence.

"Rosalie, I haven't any idea what you are talking about."

Rosalie's smile widened as she carefully slid into the car, followed closely by Alice. I giggled at their playful exchange, waiting patiently for Edward to come around and open my door for me. When he did so, I raised myself up onto my tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered so only he could hear. He smiled and squeezed my hand before he spoke.

"I love you with all my heart, Isabella." He kissed me chastely on the lips before helping me slide into the car smoothly, careful to make sure my skirt was out of the way before he closed the door quietly. Rosalie and Alice were whispering in the back, but I didn't care to try to join their conversation. I was happy on the cloud I was currently floating on now that Edward was with me.

The ride to the McCarty's apartment was uneventful, and before I knew it, we were following the delicious scent of meatball stew into the residence.

"It smells absolutely divine," Rosalie commented, making her way to the kitchen to kiss her husband. Alice followed close behind, leaving Edward and I alone in the living room. Edward shifted uncomfortably, looking as if he wanted to ask me a question, but before he was able to, a loud screech tore through the apartment.

I raised my eyebrow at Edward, who shrugged innocently and winked at me.

"Emmett McCarty, you have absolutely desecrated my kitchen!" Rosalie's voice was an octave higher than usual, her tone laced with fury.

"Rosie, I'll clean it, I promise," Emmett replied sheepishly. I made my way to the kitchen, my jaw dropping at the destruction that lay before me.

There was melted chocolate all over the counter, splattered with what looked suspiciously like egg yolks. Sauce from the stew covered the stove and part of the wall. Breadcrumbs littered the floor, surrounding a fallen stick of margarine that had started to melt from the heat of the kitchen.

In the middle of the devastation stood a chastised Emmett and Jasper, who wasn't successful in hiding his smile, which only served to infuriate Rosalie more.

I stifled a giggle, not wanting to upset Rosalie further, and from the pinched look on Alice's face, I could see she was doing the same. I had known that the men were incapable of cooking a meal without making a mess, but I had never thought they would manage to make it look like a war had been fought in the kitchen.

Against my will, a giggle escaped my lips. After that, the laughter bubbled in my chest, bursting out of me as my shoulders shook. Rosalie's eyes were bright with anger, but before she could scream at me for my inappropriate response, I heard Alice start laughing, too. I clutched her for support, my laughter causing me to double over and almost fall. After a minute, I heard Jasper's deep guffaw alongside Emmett's raucous laugh, and when I dared to peek through my eyelashes at Rosalie, I saw that even she had cracked a smile.

It was a relief to laugh, to feel normal. The whole week we had been constantly worrying over the war and what would happen when we were all a part of it. I felt as if I had aged thirty years in the past five days, and to be able to behave like an 18-year-old was refreshing and, if I was honest with myself, much needed.

When the laughing quieted, we surveyed the destruction, and I realized that Edward had not joined us. Puzzled, I left the devastation of the kitchen to find him pacing behind the couch, muttering to himself, evidently lost in his thoughts.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively, hesitant to disturb him when he was so deep in thought. He looked up in surprise, his face reddening when he saw me. I moved toward him slowly. "Is everything okay?" I asked softly, the look in his eyes making me afraid of the answer. It was a worried look, one that screamed of fear, and I felt my heart speed up as I awaited his answer.

"Bella, I need to ask you something," he said quietly, closing the distance between us and taking my hands in his. He looked at me with unabashed affection displayed alongside the worry, and after taking a deep breath, began.

"I know this past week has been torture for you. I hate to see you in the pain you've been in, and I feel unbearably selfish in asking you this, but I need to know. While I'm away, will you wait for me?" His eyes searched mine relentlessly, the hope evident in them. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Edward Anthony Masen, how can you ask me such a thing? How can you not know that I will wait for you for eternity, if that's how long it takes for you to come back to me?" His face broke into the beautiful crooked smile I loved so much, and he released one of my hands to dig into his pocket for something, pulling it out and sinking down onto one knee. I gasped as he held up a shiny object, taking my left hand in his.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, and though I can't promise you riches, I can promise you that I will love you with all my heart for the rest of my life. I will do everything in my power to make sure you never regret your decision, and I will treat you as the Queen that you are. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The tears slipped down my face as I lived out the dream I had had for so many months now. I nodded, not trusting my voice, and Edward's smile grew impossibly larger as he slid the delicate ring onto my finger. Though I wanted to look at it to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I couldn't drag my eyes off of Edward's as he stood up and grabbed my waist, spinning me around in the air while pressing kisses onto my neck and shoulders. I laughed against his neck, my hands clasped tightly behind it, when I heard cheers and laughter coming from behind us. I lifted my eyes to see our friends watching us in amusement, and suddenly I realized that they had known all along.

"You knew." It was a statement, not a question, and all four nodded their heads in agreement.

"Of course we knew, Bella. Who do you think distracted you whilst Edward asked for your parents' permission?" Rosalie asked me, her anger about the kitchen forgotten for the moment.

Edward chuckled and set me on the ground, keeping one hand firmly around my waist. He took my left hand with his free one, bringing it to his lips to tenderly kiss my knuckles before letting me look at the ring.

It was gorgeous. A simple gold band with diamonds decorating the sides, framing a beautiful diamond rose in the center. It wasn't ostentatious, but large enough to catch the light from the window and send rainbows dancing onto the walls. I smiled as Alice danced up to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Congratulations! You have to let me help you plan the wedding. I know the perfect location and-oh! There's a great dressmaker on Hollywood Boulevard that makes the most wonderful dresses…" Alice spoke at a rapid rate, causing my head to spin with all of the information. I held up my hand to stop her.

"Of course you can help me plan the wedding, Alice, but let's get you married first. Then we can start to plan mine." Alice nodded happily as Rosalie hugged me, whispering her congratulations in my ear.

After being congratulated by everyone, and with my hand securely in Edward's, we all made our way back to the kitchen, where Jasper swore dinner was almost ready. Rose still seemed upset about the mess in her kitchen, but she didn't say anything more about it, listening instead to Alice talk about her wedding, which was to take place in a mere two weeks. I smiled at Alice's exuberance as I settled into my chair, my stomach rumbling at the delicious scents wafting over me.

Finally dinner was ready, and I felt my mouth water at the food the men set before us. Meatball stew, pickle relish, lettuce with nippy mayonnaise dressing and rye bread, alongside the margarine that wasn't currently in a puddle on the floor. I could see a chocolate cake, made without flour no doubt, cooling on the counter. They really had done a terrific job fixing us our "culinary feast."

Conversation flowed easily after a unanimous decision to leave the radio turned off. We spoke of Rosalie's pregnancy, how excited she was to be a mother and how desperately she wanted a little girl so she could name her Lillian Grace, after her own mother. Emmett smiled at her fondly as she spoke of her desire to dress little Lily in beautiful pink dresses with a white bonnet on her head. In my mind's eye, I could picture a little blonde haired, blue-eyed beauty, who no doubt had Rosalie's striking features, but had inherited Emmett's jovial and mischievous personality, wreaking havoc in Rosalie's immaculate home.

The conversation turned to the two impending weddings, Alice growing more excited by the minute, talking animatedly about the little garden they had found with a gazebo they were to be married in. Her energy was contagious, and I soon found myself describing how I imagined Edward's and my wedding would be.

The entire evening, no one said a word about the inevitable heartbreak that was soon to consume all of us. We just enjoyed the company of each other, forgoing the movie to continue our conversation about everything and nothing, in the middle of a kitchen of destruction.

* * *

-_Once again, everything in here has been researched, from the Veronica Lake film to the menu, which was actually a sample menu from __the _Meal Planning Guide, _published by the Home Economics Institute._

_-Link to Bella's ring is on my profile._

_-Read and review-please?  
_


End file.
